Meet Your Daughter
by Janneprovidence
Summary: How will Harry react when he finds out that he's the father of an 11 year old Lillian Potter whom he runs into at Diagon ally.  No longer a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback: **_

"_Come on Ginny!" her mother exclaimed to her young daughter who was in the midst of giving birth to her first baby. This was a difficult situation for Molly; her baby was having a baby. Ginny was only 15, and had fallen pregnant at the beginning of the year by none other than Harry Potter. The relationship between Harry and Ginny was short, lasted only about two months but within those two months he managed to get her pregnant, and break her heart at the same time. _

"_Alright Ginerva, I need you to push one last time for me. Do you think you can do that?" a sweaty Ginny nodded and prepared herself for one final push. She had been at this for over 3 hours. When the time came, she gave the biggest push of her life and within seconds she was a mother to a beautiful baby girl. _

_The medi-witch walked away with the baby in order to clean it off and check it over to make sure everything was fine. A few minutes had passed when the medi-witch returned. She placed the small baby in the arms of its mother and left the room. Ginny looked down and smiled at her daughter; the first thing she noticed was how much she looked like her father. Dark raven hair and bright emerald eyes. "I'm going to call you Lillian Molly Potter."_

**End Flashback:**

"Lillian!" Ginny called out after her daughter who was running towards the wand shop. She had received Lily's letter to Hogwarts in the mail only a month ago and here they were on Diagon Ally buying all of the supplies she needed. She wasn't paying attention as she was walking and bumped rather hard into someone. She looked up and immediately started apologizing but stopped in mid sentence when she realized whom she was talking to "Harry?" she questioned quite surprised. She hadn't seen him in over 11 years. He had tried contacting her, many times but her mother refused to let her reply to him or even acknowledge his existence. He still had no idea that he was a father.

"Ginny, it's great to see you" responded a confused Harry.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned quickly.

Her eyes were scanning the crowd to make sure her daughter was nowhere in sight. She didn't want to have to explain to Harry that he was the father of an 11 year old.

"I'm here with Hermione and her daughter buying supplies" harry stated proudly.

Ginny had completely forgotten that Hermione was also shopping today; she had kept in contact with her over the years especially since they had kids the same age.

"Well I have to go" said Ginny as she pushed her way past him.

She was halfway to the store when her daughter came out. "Mommy! Mommy! I got my wand!"

Harry was still watching the scene unfold in front of him. Ginny was a mother? That couldn't be and why did the child look so much like him. He suddenly felt as if he was going to be sick.

Ginny saw his reaction out of the corner of her eye, and she knew that he knew Lillian was his daughter.

"Stay here lily pad" she walked away from her daughter towards Harry who was pale in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Well let's see, you broke up with me for Cho without any explanation other than you never loved me. So why would I tell you?"

Harry was shaking his head in disbelief. Lily walked over towards her mother confused because she didn't know who the man was that her mother was talking to.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your daughter Lillian Molly Weasley"

The small child's eyes lit up when she realized that this man was her father. She grew up not having one, but of course that was replaced by all of her uncles and aunts.

FIN~


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nearly choked when he heard Ginny say it out loud, yes he had suspected it but to hear it was a different thing. All of those years he had a daughter and he didn't even know about her. He suddenly felt like a horrible person and father.

"I still had a right to know! She is my daughter after all!" Harry was starting to get worked up.

Lily who was staring at the man gasped in shock. This was not what she thought her father was going to be like. It was almost as if he didn't want her?

"Can we talk about this another time please?" Ginny asked taking note of her daughter's reaction.

"Fine but I have rights!" He yelled after her as she turned to walk away.

Truthfully he didn't have any rights what so ever, he was the one who left her not the other way around. If he thought he was going to take her daughter from her he was gravely mistaken. She would fight for her daughter to the grave if she had to. She was the only thing that she truthfully had left and there was no way she was going to let her go.

Ginny had taken a hold of her daughters hand and led her down to a little café where she met up with Hermione and her son.

"I ran into Harry" was the first thing that came out of Ginny's mouth.

Hermione gasped in shock. She had not been expecting this, sure she knew that one day this was going to happen but she didn't expect it to happen so soon.

Meanwhile, Lily and Aaron were sitting at their own table talking about the day's events.

"I met my father" said lily in a quiet voice.

"Really? Is he bloody brilliant like you've always imagined?"

Lily shook her head and looked down at her sandwich.

"He acted as if… as if he didn't want me" tears started to form in the young girls eyes as she explained her father's reaction earlier.

"I'm sorry Lil" said Aaron.

He was the only one who could call her Lil, other than her mother of course but her mother preferred to call her Lilypad instead.

"But Ginny! You have to let him see his daughter" exclaimed Hermione who was lost in conversation.

"What if he takes her away from me? I wouldn't be able to live without her" Ginny said sobbing.

"Were talking about Harry here, he would never do that to you. Just give him a chance" pleaded Hermione.

"I'll give him a chance, but if so much as touches one hair on Lily's hair, I will hex him to eternity."


End file.
